


火黃的晚餐時間

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 本來沒有要寫成短文的，剛好我心中好棒的火黃作者tigerduck昨天生日，我趕緊寫一寫聊表祝壽之心OuO
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta





	火黃的晚餐時間

便利商店的飯都很難吃。這是黃瀨涼太上高中後開始租屋外食的日子後才明白的。

小火神做的飯都超好吃。這是黃瀨涼太某些傍晚去找小黑子玩順便蹭了幾次火神家的飯得到的結論。

這兩條結論加在一起，答案當然就是：蹭飯。黃瀨開始在週末找各種理由回東京，美其名是聯絡感情，但其實就是找藉口補充營養罷了。火神那粗線條的傢伙看來似乎是沒發現，他也自然樂得繼續這種往返。

一開始只是週末來吃個晚餐而已。後來變成了吃晚餐加上睡一覺，再後來變成了吃晚餐、睡一覺後隔天起來結伴打個球再回神奈川……

最後變成了吃晚餐、留宿、早起打球、又混過一天、週末匆匆忙忙地一起趕著週五就帶來的作業、然後搭著最後的電車趕回神奈川。

簡直就像是從東京通勤嘛，租屋根本就沒什麼意義了……坐著往東京的電車，黃瀨一隻手快速地在手機上發著訊息和火神點餐，一手無意識地拍著裝滿作業、換洗衣物和籃球的背包。

黃瀨思緒發散地想，或許獨居也是有好處的，就像自己可以一直打擾火神而不用擔心對方的家人一樣，以後火神來神奈川找自己，租屋這點可就是大大的好處。

聽到電車廣播著到站的消息，黃瀨輕快地拎起背包走下電車，優越的身高讓他遠遠就看見火神等在車站外的身影。

「小火神！」全然不顧自己的身高體重，看見親近的人就想身體接觸的黃瀨，重重將手搭上對方的肩膀：「小黑子今天不一起吃晚餐嗎？」

「黑子的奶奶今天來找他們，要家族聚會。」想起自己第一次被黑子奶奶突然出現給嚇到的狀況，火神對於黑子家聚會的想像感到一陣惡寒……

四個黑子繞著餐桌坐著……喔別想了，太扯。火神習以為常地甩開對方的肩膀，兩人前腳後腳地、沒一陣子就來到火神的家。

早就收到黃瀨的點餐，而週末一起吃飯彷彿也成為了默契，火神家的冰箱不知何時，總是堆滿了一人份以外的食材。

他捲起袖子開始準備晚餐的料理，卻被在旁的黃瀨弄得有些心神不寧。本來一直忍耐的情緒，終於在某個程度的超越後爆發：「黃瀨你幹嘛？沒事就出去看電視，不要礙手礙腳。」

「沒事啦，我只是想說……」挑起眉頭，黃瀨指著爐子上的那一大鍋燉肉：「今天只有我們兩個，你為什麼做得比平常還多？」

雖然對於火神的驚人食量有所知覺，但今天的晚餐怎麼看……也太多了點。

「喔那個啊。」點頭表示理解，火神攪拌了下鍋杓，戴著隔熱手套將鍋子一口氣端起：「那是給你帶回去的。」

「給我……帶回去？」

對黃瀨的方向望去，火神看見對方疑惑的樣子、反而露出不可理解的神情：「你不就是沒飯吃才每個禮拜都來？」

「欸、欸欸？我──」猛然直起靠在吧台邊的身子，黃瀨有些狼狽地想要回話，卻只能發出一些無意義的語助詞。

搞不清楚對方想說什麼，火神只是聳聳肩膀繼續晚餐的料理，卻在好一陣子後才聽見黃瀨的低聲詢問：「小火神不歡迎我來？」

「什麼？」一臉「你搞什麼」的樣子轉過頭來，思考基本上屬於直線型的火神，有時候實在是不懂黃瀨這種曲線腦到底在幹嘛：「我什麼時候這樣講？你帶回去吃，下禮拜來還我鍋子啊！」

聽著火神的回答，原本有些鬱悶的黃瀨頓了頓神情，才露出燦爛的笑容：「才不要。」

「等你家裡的鍋子都沒了，就換你到我那邊住吧。」


End file.
